Loki Love Story
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: I got bored one day and i really love Loki so if you notice any inconsistencies please don't get mad at me. it was just an idea and i didn't take this seriously. if you like it, thanks!


Loki.

Emily was sitting in a wide open field. She liked the silence and the way the wind would almost speak to her. The occasional little critter would scurry by and when the wind blew in from the east she could smell the saltiness of the ocean. Just then the wind blew, and a joy moved over her as the took in the scent of the large body of water, too far away to see, but close enough to smell.

As she opened her eyes with a sort of happiness, the wind picked up and the trees began to shiver. The animals began to run and fly away in swarms and her hair began to whip around her face.

"What the-?" she began as a beam of light shot down from the sky a couple feet in front of her. Her eyes grew at the sight and she jumped to her feet. The ground shook like an earthquake causing her to fall over again, but she quickly looked back to the now cratered field. The ground stopped quaking and she stood up again. The beam of light dissipated and she was left with staring at an enormous hole in her precious field. She scoffed and walked angrily toward the hole, to see if some NASA satellite or something of that sort fell, so she can begin to write a complaint letter. As she reached the not so stable edge of the crevice, she got down on her knees to peek over the edge. There was smoke illuminating the item that fell so she squinted her eyes to see. "Ugh, stupid smoke…" she hissed, waving smoke away from her face. As she proceeded to squint again, she noticed that the item that fell wasn't metal, or any type of rock for that matter.

"Oh my god… is that-?" she started, leaning forward more. But the more she leaned forward on the not so stable edge, the more rock began to crumble away. And away. And away, until finally her hand slipped and she fell head first into the giant hole of a mess. She screamed for a moment, and then huddled herself together as to stop any major injuries from occurring. She rolled and hit a few rocks on her way down, until she landed on the thing that made the hole. She jumped up at the sudden softness of him and turned to look at him, her pain not important. She felt his face. "Still warm…" she whispered, checking for a pulse. Her eyes grew. No pulse! She began to preform CPR on the man and was repeating over and over to his not so listening ears: "Don't you die on me damn it!"

As she went to breath into him for a fourth time she felt a sudden force, pulling her by her hair away. Her eyes grew in surprise as the man was forcing her away from him. He spat over his shoulder and was smacking his lips as if he tasted something awful.

"HUMAN! How dare you defile me in this way!" he shouted in a sort of Australian/ British accent. She smacked his hand away from her because he did not let go of her hair.

"Excuse me! But I just saved your life, you dick!" Emily shouted back. He looked taken aback.

"You call throwing yourself all over my person, saving me?" he spat.

"It's called CPR, asshole! GOD, I should have just walked away…" she spat back.

"You are quite right, I am a god." He said, matter of factly, pushing her away and standing up, brushing the dirt off his rather interesting outfit. It consisted of a shirt that looked like a lot of strips were sewn together from bits of leather left over from what he used for his pants. His boots sort of integrated into his pants and he wore a cloak that connected to a random flap of leather attached to his pants. He had a shoulder cover on his right shoulder and the strap from that was the strap connecting the cloak to the pants. He had arm bands around his forearms and his outfit had a deep green trim. She looked this figure of a man up and down and wondered why all the good looking ones where assholes. "Human, I am not an asshole, or whatever you keep saying to yourself and please stop looking and thinking of me in such a hungry way." He stated, looking around at his surroundings.

"Wait what?" She asked. A little confused as to how he knew that.

"Where am I?" He asked, dismissing her confusion.

"In a hole?" He laughed at her sarcasm.

"Cute. But seriously… what country am I in?" He asked. "I know I'm on earth, I got greeted by a human…"

"Canada?"

"Really?" He sounded interested now.

"Why are you from England or something? Wait; where did you come from!?" She shouted.

"My brother cast me out into exile again, and I fell from Asgaurd… although he shant have done so, he remembers what happened last time." The man bantered on.

"I've never heard of Asgaurd… is that in Europe?" Emily asked.

"It's another world outside of your own, puny human. And my world is inhabited by gods!" Emily burst out into laughter and his head shot around to glare at her. "Find my truth to be amusing, young one?" he asked, stepping in the few inches that separated them. That last part hit a nerve.

"Young one? How old do you think I am?! How old are you?" she shouted.

"Oh you look to be but a small creature, maybe… twelve in human years?"

"I'M TWENTY-FOUR!" her cheeks turned red.

"My, my. Aren't we touchy?"

"You still never answered me."

"Oh but I did."

"About your age!" He looked to the side for a moment. Finding entertainment in this young human.

"My age is not of importance."

"Answer me!"

"Oh I don't know… centuries… I guess in human years I'd be approximately… hmm… I don't even know the answer to that." He stumbled for words.

"What do you mean you don't know? How hard did you hit your head?" Emily asked.

"Oh it's not my head you needed be worried about."

"Well… how do you not know your own age?" she asked, just now realizing how close he was.

"You see, we gods can live pretty well forever, so long as we're not killed a certain way. So we don't really keep track of that."

"Why do you keep referring yourself as a god? Are you that full of yourself?" she made a face. He grabbed her face in his hand and examined it.

"Ohhh… make that face again…" he cooed. She smacked his hand away and stepped back.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"You struck me, yet again." He touched his hand. "How dare you." He glared.

"Yah, yah. Let's get out of this hole already." She waved him off. He stared at her as she walked past him and began to climb back up the loose rock face. He felt himself intrigued by this human. He watched her try to climb up the wall, and when her efforts were not working, his dropped his shoulders, walked over to her and grabbed her arm and suddenly they were a foot away from the giant hole. He stared down on her as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Yes, I sort of teleported as you've put it." He snickered. She spun to face him and her eyes got big.

"How are you doing that!" she shouted. He snickered again and began to walk off.

"I have no time to play with the likes of you…" he muttered.

"Wait!" she shouted after him. He rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"What is it now, human…" he growled.

"You've never told me who you are?" she looked to the ground and blushed at her question. He looked over his shoulder at her and was amused at her facial expression.

"I am Loki of Asgaurd."

"Loki?"

"Yes."

"My cat's name is Loki…" He turned to her and made a face. She laughed.

"You named your pet… after me?" he was confused.

"No. I named him after the god of mischief."

"Is that what you humans call me? Makes sense..." He asked, more to himself.

"You're not a god. Stop it." She sneered. He looked to her and glared.

"You doubt my truth?"

"And why do you talk like that?!"

"Like what?"

"Old English?"

"That is the language of my people. Well…" and he stopped, something seemed to be troubling him, but he quickly shook it off.

"My name's Emily." She said, realizing she never introduced herself.

"I did not ask your name."

"Well you better remember it, you owe me." she added.

"Owe you? Please, human, you're delusional." He spun on his heel and walked off.

"I saved your life! Therefore you owe me. It may not be right now, but you do owe me and I'll be expecting you to pay me back whatever I decide." Emily shouted. Loki stopped for a moment, but continued on. "Where are you going?" She shouted again.

"To find an abandoned building to make my nest." He said.

"I know of one, it's near my place." Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

"You will give me the directions."

"I can show you…" she rolled her eyes at that and began walking past him to show him the way. "But first I need to stop at my place, okay?" she said, looking back at him. He just stared around like a child in a new place. She rolled her eyes and slowed down in pace with him.

"So many trees…" Loki muttered to himself.

"You've got some wacky hair going on there." Emily said looking at his hair as she said it.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Loki spat, touching his slicked back hair.

"Nothing. I like it." She said.

"Then do not imply there is something wrong with it." Loki growled. Emily laughed at him for getting so angry about his hair.

"So why did your brother send you into exile? Or whatever you claim happened." Emily asked.

"Because I broke out of my confinement."

"W-why were you in confinement?" She asked.

"Because I tried to destroy a state in the United States of America." Emily stopped in her tracks.

"And how did you attempt to do that?" she looked up at him. He grinned down to her.

"I formed an army from outer space to get my Tesseract back from you stupid humans. But my brother and his band of misfits interrupted me and almost killed me…" Loki explained. Emily stared up at him in awe.

"You've got a great imagination."

"It is not imagined. I really did almost lose my life to that beast!"

"Your brother can't be that bad."

"I'm talking about the Hulk." Loki interrupted.

"Whaaaat? He's not real."

"Yes he is."

"Whatever." Emily started walking again. Loki glared after her and followed slowly behind, his jacket flowing with the breeze. "You're outfit is a little out there don't you think." Emily added. Loki stopped and looked down at himself. He rolled his eyes and did a godly quick change and he was now in a suit with a scarf hanging loosely and a tie. His jacket was also long and flowy.

"Is this more to your liking?" Loki asked. She turned around confused and saw his new outfit. Her eyes got bigger and she walked up to him and moved his scarf out of his way and tried to unbutton his shirt. His eyes grew and he shoved her away. "What on earth are you doing!" he shouted.

"How did you change so quickly?!" she shouted back.

"I've told you."

"You're not a god!"

"Believe what you want human… but what I say is truth." Loki said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking forward. "Now where is this place you know of?" he asked.

"We have to stop at my place first…" she said, walking forward as well.

"Whatever, let's hurry this up." Loki sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Loki looked up at the apartment building. He preferred the silence of the field over the noise of the busy city. Emily was walking up the stairs that lead to the front door of the building. Loki just stood at the base of the steps and stared around. Emily turned around when she opened the door and stared down at him.

"Loki." She said. He looked up at her and stared. "Come on." She waved her hand toward him. He looked around on last time and placed his hands behind his back and walked up the stairs. He reached the top and moved his arm forward to hold the door open for Emily to walk in. She looked up at him and blushed a thank you and walked in.

"Don't look too deeply into it." He whispered. She smiled and walked toward her mail box. She pulled out her key and checked her mail, then pulled out her mail and locked the box again. Loki watched her do this with a devious smile on his face, because lately, that's all he knew how to do. His intended smile was supposed to be a nice smile, maybe one of impatience.

"Okay. Elevator time!" she smiled at him and walked over to the elevators. She pushed the button to go up. Loki stood just behind her and she stared up, watching the light move from the top floor to their floor. The doors opened and they walked in. She spun around and pushed the four button. Loki watched her watch the digital number change until the machine dinged and the doors opened. She smiled up at him and he smiled back; sort of. She walked out and he followed. She walked down the hall and stopped about half way. She looked back to see Loki still standing by the elevator, watching the light go down like she did. She laughed to herself and unlocked her door and swung it open. Once the door was open, a black cat came flying out of the entrance and ran down the hallway. "Loki! Come here!" she shouted. Both Loki and the cat looked up in surprise at her sudden anger.

"No need to be angry, I'm coming." He said, walking toward her.

"I was talking to my cat… sorry. Uh… can you grab him for me?" she gestured to the black cat sitting at Loki's feet. Loki looked down on the cat and tilted his head.

"Walk back over to your master." Loki said to the cat. The cat stood up and walked beside Loki as he walked over to Emily. She stared at this man in amazement.

"How are you doing that?" she asked as he was now standing beside her and she leaned forward to scoop up her cat.

"Animals are easy to manipulate. It was especially easy because we share the same name…" Loki said. "You should change his name." Loki added.

"His name has been Loki for four years! I'm not changing it now." She shouted, hugging her cat closer to her. Loki reached forward and scratched the cats head.

"Well he is dashing. As am I." Loki smirked. Emily sputtered a laugh, but quickly supressed it.

"Sorry… I thought you were being a little egotistic there for a moment." She said, walking into her apartment and taking her shoes off. Loki followed and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I only say what you were thinking."

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" she asked, dropping her cat as she walked into a room and closed the door a little. He walked over to the living room and looked around. A little couch, small coffee table. There was a TV mounted on the wall and a door leading to the kitchen. Beside that door was a computer desk with a laptop and other assorted gadgets. Loki did not try to pick up on her thoughts, but he did hear something that caught his attention. He turned his head toward the door he walked past and walked toward it. He peeked in the crack to see the petite girl pulling a pair of jeans up and her top bare. His eyes squinted together as he watched her lean over and pick up a bra and fasten it around her and adjust it to be comfortable. She turned to grab what he assumed was her shirt and she just so happened to catch him staring. Her face heated up and she covered herself quickly.

"Why did you think what you thought?" he asked, clearly not interested in her body.

"What the hell are you doing!" she shouted. Loki took that as an invitation to walk in, so he did. Her face heated up more and he plopped himself on her bed. His arms behind him so he could lean back comfortably but his head low, not meeting her gaze, for he thought himself too good to let her meet his eyes. She glared at him and he just sort of sat there.

"Answer me human!" he raised his voice a little. Just as he was going to look up to her she marched over in front of him and slapped him hard across the face. His eyes grew and his face throbbed. His face now facing her wall on his left side, he slowly reached up to touch his cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? You fucken pervert!" she shouted, still holding her shirt up against her. Loki slowly turned his face to her and his anger was now over flowing. This human had no idea who she was dealing with. He reached his hand forward slowly and while she watched his hand move slowly toward her, she intended to back up, but he was too quick and had her now pinned against the wall, feet dangling a foot off the floor.

"You dare strike me!? You worthless human! How dare you." Loki spat in her face. She flinched away from him but kept his gaze.

"Loki… you're hurting me…" she said, trying to pry his hand off her collar bone.

"Good."

"Loki please…" she felt tears well up in her eyes. He noticed this and felt her emotions for himself. His eyes grew and he dropped her and stepped away fast.

"What is this feeling you keep portraying!?" he shouted. She was coughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck off." She shouted between breaths.

"My deepest apologies." He sounded sincere. He even picked up her shirt and handed it to her. She yanked it out of his hands and stood up, pulling it on and walking out the bedroom door. Loki looked down at his hands and scowled.

"Come on. I'll show you the abandoned house." She said, grabbing her purse and walking to the door to put her shoes on. Loki slowly made his way out into her view. Her glare like daggers.

"Emily…" he said. She looked to him and was surprised.

"Oh so you do remember me saying my name?" she spat.

"I said I was sorry."

"Uh huh. That's what my ex said, and then he threw me across the room." She spat, turning her back to him and opening the door. Loki thought for a second.

"Why would he do that?" he asked.

"He was crazy." Was all she said, and Loki accepted it. He quickly moved out the door, for the cat looked as if he wanted to escape again. Once outside, Emily began leading him down the street and through some alley ways.

"Do you walk these paths often?" Loki asked, feeling slightly uneasy. And for him to feel uneasy was saying something.

"Yes, why?" She glared.

"It just feels dangerous is all." He whispered.

"It can be. But if you walk real fast, no one will bother you. Unless they're intoxicated, then I turn around and avoid them all together." She explained.

"Have any of these men followed you after you had left them to their alleys?" Loki asked, coming up closer to her to see her face. He saw her thought process and he looked away. "I see. Don't bother retelling it if you don't want to." He said, touching her shoulder for a brief second. Suddenly she stopped, and Loki thought he said something wrong again. But when she turned around and he saw tears, he was shocked.

"Loki?" she whispered.

"Please do not cry. I didn't mean for you to—"she threw herself in his arms and let herself cry. He looked down on her and his natural instinct was to toss her went away. But he couldn't help but stop himself around her. His eyes softened and the real Loki came out. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head forward to rest on hers.

"It happened just recently actually…" she said through gasps of air. Loki tightened his grip on her.

"You do not have to inform me of the happenings if you wish not to." He said. She pushed herself into him more and cried harder.

"I feel as if I can trust you…" she said. Loki closed his eyes then.

"Do not trust me. I have done your people wrong in the past. You have no reason to trust me. I almost harmed you even." Loki whispered to her. She gripped his jacket in her hands.

"You apologized right away and the look in your eyes when you did looked sincere. I was just angry. I'm sorry." She began ranting. Loki pulled her away from him to look at her.

"You need not apologize to me." he said. Then he caught a glimpse of her thoughts again and couldn't help but grin. "Truly you flatter me." his grin was forced away.

"I thought that on purpose." She whispered, grinning to herself.

"Of course you did." Loki smiled. She smiled up at him and he stared down on her with a feeling he'd never felt before.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what do you owe me thanks?" he asked.

"For not running away when I started to cry." Loki's eyes softened.

"You lead me no choice." He smiled at her. She thought for a second, and he looked to her with a confused look. "You mean to walk back through here by yourself?" he asked, looking around at the scary human males and dirty human females cluttering the streets.

"I've done it numerous times. Don't worry."

"You shant tell me not to worry. With what you replay in your head about what had happened to you I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way!"

"Loki its fine."

"It is against Asgaurd's way to let a human of your standards walk alone!" Loki protested. Emily watched his facial expression change from just suggesting to 'I will not allow it'.

"Alright, Loki. I'll show you the way, and you can walk me back home." She said. He smiled at that and placed a hand on top of her head.

"My thanks."

"You're welcome." Loki looked around at the men mostly and shot them disgusted looks. He was unintentionally trying to find the man who harmed Emily. They walked a little more and just outside the eerie street ally was when Emily stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Loki asked, looking down on her.

"We're here." She pointed up at a filthy building that looked to be falling apart. Loki looked up at it and frowned.

"Can't I just reside with you?" he asked.

"No?"

"Why not?" he looked to her again.

"Because I barely know you."

"I have told you all you need know." He said.

"You're not a god." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"We'll see." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Loki stepped forward and walking toward the door of the building.

"Might we take a look inside?" he asked.

"I guess." She replied following him as he walked in. the entryway was dark and smelled of mold. Emily looked up at Loki who also noticed the smell. Cob webs cluttered the ceiling corners and rodents ran past them as Loki walked forward and knocked something over. Emily felt a little uneasy about being in this house and she reached out and wrapped her arms around Loki's forearm. Loki looked down on her and saw her unease and allowed her to stay there. As they walked through the house, they noticed a few things that made the house uninhabitable, but Loki insisted on staying there anyways.

"I'll be fine there." Loki sighed as they made their way back to her place.

"I just don't want you getting sick." She replied. They looked each other in the eyes and realized they were still attached. Emily blushed and pulled herself away from him. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I will not become ill. You needn't worry." Loki said. Emily still stared up at him. "I promise." He assured her.

"If you need anything, you know where I live." She said. He nodded.

"If I need anything."

"What about food?! You need to eat!" the thought finally dawned on her.

"God's don't eat as much as humans. I'll be fine." Loki said. "Err… I don't eat as much as humans. My brother on the other hand… ugh." Loki shivered at the thought.

"I gather he's always hungry?" she asked. Loki nodded. Emily looked to his hand and looked away. Loki looked down to her in surprise.

"Really…" he whispered. She heard him and knew that he had read what she was thinking. He let out a cute laugh and he reached down and held her hand. "Is this what you meant?" he asked. She tightened her grip on his hand but loosened it to intertwine her fingers with his. He watched her do this and smiled.

"Like this." She whispered back.

"I like you." He said. She turned her head to him suddenly.

"What?"

"Most humans I cannot stand. But you… you're different." Loki said. Emily blushed.

"What kind of different?" she asked.

"Good different." She smiled at him then and leaned her head on his arm.

"Okay." She said before removing her head because it was awkward to walk like that.

They were standing in her apartment. Loki was making sure she was assured he'd be okay. He was confused to as why this human cared so much about his well-being.

"Well, because you're new here and you don't know anyone. And I want you to feel safe and accepted." She explained to him. Emily was walking into her bedroom and happened to glance at the time. "Oh my gosh it's ten already?" she shouted. Loki walked to her door and questioned her.

"And that is supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that it's time for you to go, mister Loki." she said in a cute way.

"Mister Loki?" he smiled.

"Mister Loki." She confirmed. He smiled at her and turned to take his leave. She walked him to the door and opened it for him. "Well Loki it was nice meeting you. Do come visit again." She smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his.

"The pleasure is mine." He said, leaning forward and pulling her hand up to meet his lips. Her face heated up at this for his kiss lasted longer than it should have.

"Uh… okay?" she muttered. He stepped away and was walking down the hall. He looked up at the elevator lights and pushed the button. Emily watched him with her arms folded over her chest and he watched her with a sort of pleasing feeling. When the machine dinged Loki looked to the doors and they opened.

"Sweet dreams, Emily." He called to her.

"You too, be careful walking through there at this time. It's dangerous." She called back to him.

"Of course, my dear." He said and walked into the elevator. She smiled to herself and walked into the apartment. She looked to her cat who was purring at her from her dresser.

"He is too cute, pussycat." She said to the cat. Fluffy Loki meowed a response and jumped off her dresser to look at his food dish in the kitchen. She followed the cat and realized that he was probably hungry. She was listening to Loki talk all day that she had forgotten. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" she shouted to her cat and began rushing around to get the poor cat some food. Once she had done that she realized that she was actually really tired. So she walked around her house, turned lights off and walked back to the cat that was eating joyfully. "Lil' Loki you coming to bed?" she asked the cat. The cat meowed a response and she nodded to it. "Don't be too long." She said, walking to her room and closing the door only a little bit. She liked talking to her cat as if he could respond back. It was more fun that way. She sat down on her bed only to realize she neglected to lock the door. So she got up and walked to the door and locked it, only for someone to knock on it. She jumped at the sound and looked through the peep hole. She gasped and began to back away from the door slowly.

"I know you're in there Emily. I heard you lock the door." The man shouted from the other side of the door.

"Go away Sebastian!" she shouted.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what happened. I just wanna start over." He shouted back.

"Go home." She said. He didn't like that answer and smacked his hand against the door.

"Emily, let me in!" he shouted.

"Please go away…" she said. Then she thought for a second, "Why did I send him home?" she whispered. She began to feel scared. Sebastian began banging on the door to try and get in.

"Let me in damn it!" he shouted.

"NO!" Emily began to over think. _'Maybe Loki can hear me from here? I hope so… I'm so scared!'_ she thought.

"Emily!" Sebastian shouted. Emily backed away from the door and pressed herself against the wall at the end of the hallway like thing in her front entrance. Suddenly, it got quiet. Emily looked up to the door and tilted her head in confusion. Just as she was about to step forward to look out the peep hole, her door came flying at her with a loud crash. She screamed and jumped into her bedroom. Quickly thinking she slammed her door and ran to her closet.

"Loki, help me…" she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly fell down the wall at the back of her closet and pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry softly.

"Emily! Where are you!?" Sebastian shouted. Emily whimpered, and covered her mouth. She sat in her closet and listened as he made a mess of her house and scared the cat. Just as she thought he was finally going to leave, the closet door flies open and Sebastian is standing there, glaring down on her.

"Sebastian, I—"

"Oh shut up!" he shouted, grabbing her rather abruptly by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"What do you want?" she asked, softly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Take your clothes off…" Sebastian said. Emily got angry then.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing that!" she shouted.

"You don't have a choice." He growled, throwing her to the bed and walking toward her.

"No, stop it." She shouted, trying to jump away from the bed. But Sebastian grabbed her ankle and caused her to do a face plant into her bed frame. She screamed in pain and grabbed her nose and Sebastian dragged her back up to the bed. "NO! Loki help!"

"What the fuck is your cat going to do?" Sebastian asked, climbing on top of her and holding her hands above her head.

"Her cat can't do anything." A voice said from her bedroom doorway. Sebastian looked up to see Loki standing there, looking rather angry himself.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sebastian shouted.

"I am Loki of Asgaurd. And I demand you let her go." Loki glared.

"What the hell can you do about it?"

"Loki?" Emily started crying then. Sebastian was not letting go and she was scared he might hurt Loki. Just as she thought that, Sebastian went flying over top of her. She watched him fly up and over and out the window, shattering the glass. She jumped up into a sitting position and stared at the gorgeous god in front of her.

"Are you well, Emily?" he asked, touching her face for a brief moment, before pulling it away with the realization that he had touched a human.

"How did you do that?" she whispered. Loki smiled at her and got up to walk around her apartment and put everything back where he saw it previously. "Loki you don't have to do this, I can clean up." She whispered to him as he was putting the door back up. It wouldn't open and close anymore, but at least he can put it there so she feels safer that no one can see her.

"Nonsense, I will not leave all this to you. Plus I am here now, I might as well help." He replied. She walked up behind him and when he turned around she pushed herself in his arms. He looked down to her in surprise.

"Please don't leave… I'm so scared." She began to sob. Loki wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face against her hair.

"All will be well. I will stay and protect you." He said.

"Thank you…" she pulled his jacket around her and snuggled into his chest. Loki then cleared his throat and looked around her apartment.

"There is much to be done. And there is no need for tears. Come, let's tidy this place up." He said, pulling away from her.

"Alright." She sniffed and walked into the living room and picked up papers and books. Loki walked to her side and began picking up more papers. "I'm sorry I have so many papers… they were in neat pile…" she said. Loki laughed and they reached for the same paper. His hand caressed the top of hers. They looked up at each other and they both let out a nervous giggle. "Err… sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He whispered back. They continued to clean and tidy for a good hour before Emily walked into her bedroom with Loki close behind and fell on the bed, exhausted. "I have never felt this drained before, due to cleaning." Loki said, stretching his back and sitting beside Emily on her bed.

"Oh trust me… I'm used to it with that douchebag running around. I use to live with that…" she yawned and turned over on her side, facing Loki.

"I feel for you." He said, leaning himself back and letting his head fall on the pillow.

"Loki?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me." she said with a little pink on her face.

"You know, I normally would not have saved a human." He said bluntly.

"But you said I'm different?" she quoted him.

"Indeed. I will protect you." He said. She smiled and nudged herself closer to him. He looked down on her and she wrapped and arm around his stomach.

"Thank you." She said again, resting her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm so that it was under her and watched her get comfortable against him. He nudged her away and moved to his side and placed a hand on her waist. He stared down on her and rested his head comfortably on the pillow. She moved her arm to grab the blanket, bunched up behind her and swung it over both of them. It was cold because the window was now wide open. Loki adjusted the blanket and she snuggled up against him, and quickly fell asleep. Loki watched her with a content-ness he never thought he could possess by being so close to a human. He smiled to himself and slowly drifted into a sleeping state.

The next morning, Loki woke up to empty arms. He sat up and looked around. When he found nothing, he frowned to himself. He pulled the blankets off him and found himself needing to use the restroom. He stood up and walked off and out of the room to find Emily's elbow in the kitchen. And since he didn't know where the bathroom was, he walked up to her.

"Emily?" he said. She turned her head in surprise and smiled at him.

"Oh hello, mister sleepyhead." She chimed.

"My name is Loki." He questioned.

"I know?"

"Then why—"

"It's a figure of speech." She said. He nodded and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, now sniffing the air."

"Cooking breakfast, want some?" she asked. Loki pondered for a moment then replied.

"Okay." She beamed a smiled up at him and turned back to what she was doing. "Where is your restroom?" he asked, feeling the need to really go to the bathroom.

"Oh, it's right there." She pointed to a door beside the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said, quickly walking toward it. Once he had relieved himself, the smell of what Emily was cooking wafted into his nose. He'd never smelt something so delicious before. He walked out and up behind her again and loomed over her shoulder at the yellow mush in her cooking pan. "What is that?" he asked.

"Eggs." She said, looking at him a little confused.

"Eggs? Those aren't eggs?" he said, reaching around her and trying to grab the pan. She quickly moved it away so he didn't burn himself and looked to him, who now had his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Careful! And yes they are?"

"Asgaurd's eggs are not of that nature." He said, dropping his hands down to her sides and nuzzling his face against her shoulder.

"Well this is what Canadian eggs look like…" she said.

"Human eggs." He corrected.

"Right… because you're a god." She said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I am." He looked her in the eyes at best he could in his current position.

"Loki?" she asked. He looked to her neck and sniffed.

"Yes?" he replied, brushing his nose against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Loki's eyes grew and he immediately stepped away from her.

"I-I simply wanted to see these eggs you speak of." He said quickly. She smiled a little laugh and he read her thoughts. "You think that was cute?" he asked.

"You clearly were trying to cuddle or something." She said, turning to him with a grin on her face.

"I did not mean to, if I did!" he turned pink for a second. She turned the stove off and moved the pan to a cold element. She then turned around and opened her arms to him.

"Come here." She said with a smile. He hung his head in embarrassment and walked to her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her face into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face against her hair. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. "Do you feel better now?" she asked. He moved his face to bury himself in her hair and pulled away.

"You smell… nice…" he whispered.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Loki thought for a second and nodded. She smiled at him and got plates, forks and ketchup. She put them on the table that Loki just realized was there and he sat down.

"Do you wish for help? I use to help my mother with—"he stopped.

"With what Loki?" she asked, putting a few scoops of eggs on his plate.

"She's not really my mother… but, I helped her do what you're doing." He said in a sad tone.

"You helped her set the table for meals? Or helped her cook them?" she asked.

"I helped set the table." Emily smiled.

"What a good son." She chimed.

"I am not her son." He said, getting a little angry now.

"Did she raise you?" she asked, sitting down after filler her plate and putting the pan back on the stove.

"Well yes."

"Then she's your mother. It doesn't matter who your real parents are, as long as you're raised by people who love you. It takes anyone to be a parent. But it takes time and effort to be a mother or father." She explained. Loki looked at her in awe.

"Is this true?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. I don't know my real parents, I was adopted and they're my parents. Not the people who left me."

"You were adopted too?" Loki got excited suddenly.

"Yeah, and tell me something. Did your adoptive parents treat you as their own?" Emily asked.

"Well yes. It was only recently I found out I was even adopted."

"Then they love you and nothing else matters." Loki looked at this girl and was shocked by her wisdom. He had never thought of it that way. He watched her take a bite of her red covered mush and felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Emily?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked. He looked at her and didn't know what to say. He had so many things running through his head. He shook his head and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled at him and blushed a little.

"Uh, your welcome… you'd better eat before it gets cold." She said. He nodded and began eating his food.

"Emily?" he said, after eating most of his food. She was sitting there, waiting for him to finish so she could take his plate.

"Yes, Loki?" she smiled.

"Can I stay here?" he asked. Emily was taken aback by the question.

"Uh… sure?" she said, now thinking of where he could possibly sleep.

"I would like to stay here." He added.

"Alright sure. But you'll have to sleep on the couch." She said. Loki looked to her couch and squinted his face. "It pulls out to be a bed." She added. Loki got up and was amazed.

"What do you mean it's a bed? That's a couch!" he shouted. Emily took his plate from him and put it in the sink.

"Come here I'll show you." She laughed. He followed her to beside the couch and she pushed the coffee table away. Loki stood and watched intently. She reached under the couch and pulled. The more she pulled, the more the couch fell flat.

"WHAT?" he shouted. Emily looked back at him in shock.

"You've never seen one of these before?" she asked confused.

"What is that? We don't have those on Asgaurd!" Loki shouted. Emily laughed, and took his hand in hers. He looked down on her hand and then looked up into her eyes.

"It's your bed. Go on, try it out." She smiled at him. He looked from her to the couch and gave her a small smile, then turned to sit on it. Loki let go of her hand and moved his hands to his side. He looked back up at her and she smiled. "Lay down silly." She giggled. He looked around and lay back slowly. He lay there for a few moments and sighed.

"It is rather comfortable…" he said. Emily smiled and she crawled beside him. Loki moved to look at her but she wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her head on him.

"I agree." She smiled. Loki touched her back and rubbed his hand up and down before he pulled himself back up because he felt a little awkward.

"Your food was delicious." Loki said, standing up and walking to her window in her living room. Emily sat up and smiled at him and felt something she hasn't felt in a while. She thought about it and let herself actually smile. Loki turned to her and his eyebrows pulled together. He thought to himself that he should probably stay out of her thoughts.

"I'm glad you liked it…" she finally said. Loki walked over to her and reached out to touch her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I will go take a walk. Look around your town." Loki said. Emily stared up at him and thought.

"Well I do need to go to the market for groceries." Emily said.

"Good. We'll make a day of it." Loki said.

"I could use a little muscle to help me carry them home?" Loki grinned.

"Very well."

Emily walked off into her room and closed the door a little. She stopped for a second and stepped out into Loki's view.

"Stay here." He looked at her confused for a second then understood. She smiled at him and walked back into her room and began looking for an outfit to wear. She quickly pulled out a cute burnt orange tank top and a pair of jean short shorts. She picked out her undergarments and quickly got dressed. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom. Loki saw her walk by and felt a strange attraction to her. He walked slowly over to her and watched her brush her hair. She caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled at him. He looked her up and down and walked over to her, taking the brush from her hand and running his fingertips down her arm. She looked to the side and saw him from the corner of her eye. "Loki?" she whispered. He pulled his hand away and gave her the brush back.

"My apologies." He said.

"You don't have to apologize, you're not in trouble." She said. Loki touched her blonde hair and stepped back.

"Very well…" Loki turned his head to the side and felt his face heat up.

"Loki?" she asked. He looked at her right away.

"Yes?" he blushed. She turned to face him and shouted a giant 'awe' at him. He jumped and stared at her confused.

"You look so cute when you blush!" she shouted, causing Loki to turn darker red. She touched his face and grinned big at him. He stepped away and looked to the side, feeling embarrassed.

"You were going to ask something of me?" he asked.

"Never mind." She said.

"Emily?" he said. She looked him in the eyes and looked curious.

"Yeeees?" she chimed.

"I don't want to be able to see your thoughts anymore…" he said.

"How come?" she asked. He looked away and sighed.

"I feel as if I'm invading your privacy. I know all you are thinking and you can't tell what I am thinking…" he said.

"That's okay…" she said, touching his arm.

"I do not find it fair to you." He added.

"I'm okay with it. If it weren't for you being able to do that, I don't know what would have happened to me last night." She explained. She paused for a moment. "Which reminds me." she began, stepping closer to Loki and going up on her toes. She smiled at him and he looked at her curiously. She touched his face softly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He turned red again.

"What was that for?" he asked, backing away from her quickly. She took his hand in hers and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." she whispered. Loki's eyes softened and he gave a faint smile.

"You are quite welcome." He said. She suddenly jumped around him and walked toward the door. He followed her figure with his eyes. He was suddenly confused.

"Well let's go for that walk now." She said. Loki understood and walked over to her. He pulled on his boots and was now standing next to her as she pulled on a pair of knee high boots. He stepped back and found himself staring in a way he has never stared at a woman before, let alone a human woman. She stood up after zipping them up and saw the look he was giving her before he realized she noticed. She giggled at him and he snapped out of his daze.

"Uh, my apologies." He said, shaking his head for his own benefit. She laughed and grabbed her purse and walked out the still broken door. She looked at it once Loki had fixed it again and frowned.

"I need to talk to the land lord before we go…" she said. Loki agreed, assuming it meant she was to fix the door.

"As you wish."

Once they got down and finished talking with the Land Lord, Emily lead Loki into the shopping area of her little town. He looked around at things that caught his attention, and didn't keep too close to Emily. She had to keep finding him to make sure he was still close by. He felt as if he was being treated like a child for a little while, until she realized this and just kept him in eye sight instead of walking up to him and telling him to stay close. He looked up and saw her paying for something that looked to be food. He smiled at her and continued looking at swords and staffs that were being sold at a booth in the little market. That market sold everything.

"It's getting late—ooh what's that!?" Emily's voice sounded behind him. Loki turned, blade in hand.

"Isn't it just magnificent?" Loki marveled at the beauty of the blade as Emily saw his excitement.

"It is pretty." She said, not taking her eyes off him.

"But what would I do with a sword…" Loki's eyes dulled at the thought.

"Do you want it?" Emily asked. Loki looked up to her.

"Why yes. But alas, what would I do with a sword?" Loki said.

"People sometimes just… mostly just buy them for decoration." She said.

"Now what would be the point in that?" Loki made a face.

"Because they want it, and people aren't allowed to walk around with swords…?" she said. Loki looked down at the blade and gave a longing sigh. "We can hang it in my house so you have something to look at while you visit?" she asked.

"Oh but I'd rather look at you…" he said, before he realized he said it. Emily blushed at that and cleared her throat. The man behind the counter was standing with his back to them.

"Uh, excuse me?" Emily called for his attention. The man turned around and walked closer with a smile on his face.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked. Emily smiled politely back and pointed to the sword in Loki's hands.

"How much for this one?" she asked. The man looked at it and sighed.

"For you, twenty bucks." Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You sure?" she asked, grabbing for her wallet.

"Yeah." The man said.

"Sold!" Emily said, handing the man a twenty dollar bill. Loki watched Emily with a shocked look on his face. The man handed her a paper that said that she now owned the blade and handed it to Loki. He took the paper and stared at it in shock still.

"You did not have to do that…" he said, looking up to meet her gaze.

"You looked as if you really liked it. Now come on, it's getting late. I never realized how long we've been here." She said, looking at her phone to see the time.

"The sun is beginning to set. And you have my thanks…" he said. She waved him off and took his hand.

"It gets really scary here at night. Let's go okay?" She began walking, almost dragging him along.

"As you wish." He said. She let his hand go as they started down the small highway to go back home and he began to trail behind, swinging his sword around to test its swing, as he put it. She would glance back at him every once in a while and noticed him getting farther and farther away. She began to think she was walking too fast. So she slowed down a bit, only for her to bump into someone. She fell on her butt and looked up to see none other than Sebastian. Loki sensed his presence and stopped instantly, glaring after the horrendous man. His sword ready.

"Well, well, lookie here?" Sebastian said, stepping back to get a better look at her. Loki took a step forward. Emily began to scoot herself backward only for Sebastian to step on her foot to stop her. She refused to look at him. After what he tried to do, He was lucky he was still walking around town. Loki slid into the shadows and slowly began to make his way closer and unnoticed. "Emily, how was your night? I spent mine in the hospital because of your new crazy friend there." Sebastian added.

"He's not crazy." Emily snapped.

"He threw me out our window! I think he's crazy." Sebastian said.

"Loki is not crazy!" she shouted. Sebastian came down to her level and glared at her.

"What sane guy calls himself Loki? Does he think he's a god?" Emily went quiet. He did think himself a god and it was weird.

"I'll have you know, that I am very much a god." Loki came walking up to Sebastian. Emily stared up at him, her eyes glowing. Sebastian noticed the look in her eyes and got angry. He stood up and decided to go after Loki. He walked up to him and swung a punch aimed at Loki's face, only… Sebastian's hand went right through him. Emily jumped up and stared in awe as the figure of Loki disappeared. "You human's always fall for that, just like Thor…" Loki said.

"Thor?" Sebastian said, his eyes wide open. Loki came out of the shadows and patted his fingers together in a thinking manner.

"Yes, my so called brother." Loki said. Sebastian glared.

"And you're interested in my Emily because?" Sebastian grabbed at Emily and pulled a knife out of nowhere. Emily was now terrified. What was he going to do?

"Is this the crazy ex you mentioned to me earlier, my princess?" Loki asked, letting what he was thinking not be processed before he said it.

"Princess?" Sebastian asked.

"I see." Loki said, and suddenly Loki was gone and the blade Emily had purchased earlier was now through Sebastian's chest and stained red. Emily jumped away, terrified.

"LOKI!" she shouted. Loki's gaze met hers and he dropped the blade and the body attached to it.

"You think I did this for no reason?" Loki asked, poking around her brain again.

"Yes?" she stepped away from him, staring down on her ex's body.

"He had intended to kill you, if not today, then another day. It was bound to happen." Loki said, walking to her side and pulling her into his arms.

"But-"

"I could not see you be harmed in any way!" Loki squeezed her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her for as long as he needed. This wasn't long for soon he was walking off, with her hand in his toward the apartment.

They got back to the apartment and her door was fixed. She unlocked it and they walked in. She hadn't said a word to him the whole time. They walked in the house and they took off their shoes. She dropped her bag and walked into her room and sat down on the bed. He walked in and stood beside her.

Loki looked down on her as she sat on her bed.

"Are you well?" he asked. She nodded, a little shaken by what just happened. "I told you I would protect you at all costs." He added.

"I know." She whispered. Loki got down on his knees almost and touched her arms.

"Please calm yourself." Loki begged.

"I'm not scared of you if that's what you're thinking." She said, touching his hand on her left arm.

"I was worried."

"Worried that I was?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Loki don't ever think I'd be scared of you." She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He eased into the feel of her face on his person.

"Emily?" he said. She looked him in the eyes; His bright blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're freezing." He said, rubbing her arms to create heat.

"So are you." She smiled.

"You should lie down." He said, standing up and walking to the side of her bed and flipping the covers forward. She stood up and walked to his side.

"But then you'll leave…" Loki's eyes softened and he smiled a happy smile at her.

"I shant be far. You know where to find me." He said. She reached for his hand and held onto it.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" she asked. His grip on her hand tightened and he smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and let go of his hand, jumping in the bed. He smiled at her and was about to tuck her in when she stopped him.

"Lay with me?" she asked. Loki's face turned a light shade of pink for a brief moment and he eventually nodded. He crawled in beside her, taking his boots off and his coat and scarf. He loosened his tie and made himself comfy after placing his coat and scarf on the floor in a neat pile. She was sitting up as he did this and she smiled big at him. Her smile glowing. He reached up and touched her face gently and she eased into his touch. Her hand folded over his and she instinctively kissed his thumb. He blushed at that, but quickly recovered.

"Emily, you should lay down." He said from his half propped up spot. She smiled at him and leaned forward. He watched her as her face became more and more close to his. They stared into each other's eyes and just as their lips met, they wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes, kissing each other with a longing passion. He began to push himself up into a sitting position and Emily followed, moving a leg up and over to straddle his waist. He parted the kiss then to look up at Emily.

"Don't stop…" she whispered, running her fingers through his long black hair. He liked the feeling that gave him and he moved his hand down to her waist and up her back. He had pulled her loose shirt along with it, revealing her smooth stomach to him. He looked at her skin and leaned forward, kissing her neck. She leaned her head back and let him kiss her on her soft spot of her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled, trying to free her hands. His head shot back at the force and a grin formed on his face. Emily mirrored his grin and he flipped her over on her back, with him hovering over her. She reached for his tie and began to undo it, then tossing it to the floor. He watched her do this and smiled.

"You wish to continue this ordeal of love making?" he asked in a raspy sort of tone. She grabbed his collar and pulled his body on top of hers and kissed him passionately. He smiled into the kiss and reached for the bottom of her shirt that was half off anyways and pulled it off more, tossing it to the floor.

"Loki, take your pants off…" she said to him. He kissed her cheek and brushed her face with the back of his hand before he sat up and began undoing his pants. She watched him do this and he pulled them down to his knees. She reached forward and placed a finger in the elastic of his boxer briefs. He was watching her face then glanced at her hand. She snapped the elastic and pushed herself up to be at his mid chest area. She reached up and began unbuttoning his white dress top, pulling it off him and tossing it to the floor. His eyes never leaving hers. She let her hands travel up and down his built chest. She kissed his stomach and he touched her hair. He finally decided it was his turn. He pushed her back and flipped them yet again. She slid off him and pulled his pants off and tossed them to the ground. He sat up and pulled her back onto his lap. Only then did she finally realize his arousal. She looked down on it and smiled to herself. He grabbed at her chest gently, trying to remove her bra, but began to get frustrated for he had never seen one of these before meeting her. She kissed his anger away and undid it herself, then let him pull it off her and toss it away. He let his hands wander from her bare hips up to her underarms and his hands gently but firmly moved to feel her chest. She leaned her head back in pleasure. She let out a gasp as he found all the right ways to touch her, even though he said he didn't like seeing her thoughts. He then reached down and undid her shorts. She watched him do this then reached forward to pull him into a kiss. He kissed back and they began a kissing session. But he began to feel impatient so he flipped them once more and pulled off her shorts, tossing them behind him and knocking something over, he turned his head for a second, but they didn't pay any mind to it. He leaned down and began kissing her everywhere he could. She squirmed and let out gentle moans under his touch and was growing impatient herself. He picked up on this and smirked. He was waiting for her to think or say something to indicate she was ready. He pushed himself up and sat on his knees. She glanced up at him and stared into his eyes.

"Are you ready, my queen?" He ran his hand down her thigh. She nodded and blushed at his new found pet name for her. He moved his fingers under the elastics around her legs of her panties and pulled them down. He pulled them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. She reached for him, but before he complied, he took his boxer briefs off and tossed them as well. She looked to him and her eyes grew.

"Oh my-"he snickered an interruption.

"Do not fret my little princess. I will be nothing but gentle." He said, leaning over her. She wrapped her arms around him and let them travel down his chest.

"I trust you will." She whispered to him as he kissed her gently. He parted her legs more with his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her over and over. She wrapped her arms around him as well and before she could say the word, he had thrusted into her with a gentle force that made her scream in surprise.

"I did not mean to startle you." He rasped as he made a pace. Emily was tightening her grip on him and trying to contain her screams of pleasure as she tried to speak.

"Oh shut up and make love to me." she managed to say. And Loki smirked at that and began to use his godly powers to make their efforts even more pleasurable than they already were. He made her scream, like no two humans making love could ever scream. He moved his hands from around her shoulders to grip her waist, and he pulled out just quick enough to flip them over and have her on top of him. She helped him go back in and began bouncing up and down in the pace he made for her, his hands firmly on her hips and pushing and pulling her faster than slower. She fell forward and tried to get back up, but her body was to shocked at the pleasure she was feeling. Her arms became wobbly and she had to kiss Loki to let him see her thoughts. She was trying to tell him to go back on top, so he did, sitting up and gently placing her on her back as he stayed in a kneeling position, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He touched her face and leaned over her to kiss her, letting her take a breather before he started up again. She caught her breath finally and nodded her head for him to keep going and when he did, he pushed into her hard enough to make her scream really loud. He began to feel himself work up a huge sweat, and he didn't like it. And the closer it came to her finish, the more pleasure she felt. He quickened his pace when he felt her coming closer and closer to her end. He let out a moan and leaned over her and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss and began to feel her body start to shake. Loki pushed harder to finish with her. Only he made her shake even more. She screamed and threw her head back. Loki pressed himself closer to her and took a deep breath before he had finally finished and she was left panting. Her hands that were gripping his shoulders loosened their grip and they fell beside her head. He pulled out of her and stared down on her. Her legs fell and she relaxed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He let himself fall beside her and she instantly curled up in his arms. "Emily?" he asked again.

"I love you." She whispered through deep breaths. He smiled at that and pulled her as close as he could without allowing her to not breath.

"That is why it is called making love." He whispered, toying with her hair. She smiled at his way of saying he loved her back and let herself fall asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and reached over her to pull the covers over them. He cuddled against her and soon he fell asleep also.

Loki opened his eyes and saw blonde. He blinked a couple times and realized it was Emily's hair in his vision. He moved his head back a little and saw that her face was cuddled up to his. He smiled and recalled the events that had taken place the night before. He moved his hand to see where it was, and saw it at her waist, under the blanket. He pulled on the blanket to look at her body again. He rubbed his hand against the curve between her waist and chest area, and caused her to stir.

"Are you cold?" he asked, feeling a sudden draft. He looked down and saw her legs were wrapped around his. She nodded her head and sniffed, moving to make herself move comfortable against him. He reached for the blankets and covered her in them. He gently pulled his right arm from under her head and slowly untangled his legs from hers. He slipped from under the covers and stood up in her room. He looked down on her sleeping figure and smiled. He scratched his chest and yawned, stretching. Then he felt the urge to use the bathroom again. He stopped stretching and looked down at his naked self. He shrugged and walked off into the rest of her house, walking past the kitchen and into the bathroom. He flipped up the toilet seat and readied himself to go when he noticed the shower. He lifted an arm and sniffed, quickly putting his arm down and making a face. He quickly went to the bathroom and what not, washing his hands and drying them off, and opened the door to peek out into Emily's room. She was still sleeping, and judging by the more erotic stuff going on in her head, he figured she'd be asleep for a while. He looked to a small door in her bathroom and opened it, revealing towels. He grabbed one and proceeded to shower. He looked to the shampoo she had, once in the warmth of the water and realized it was not the kind for his hair type. He looked around the tub for other shampoo of different sorts and there was nothing. He sighed and proceeded to clean himself. Once he was finished becoming clean, he dried himself somewhat and wrapped the towel around him. He looked around the bathroom again and realized he forgot his clothing in her room. He sighed again and proceeded to walk out the bathroom door. As he opened the door and stepped out, he heard a loud shrill scream come from right beside him. He flinched away and got into a fighting stance. Emily jumped up from her bed and grabbed the closest thing to her; his dress shirt and her panties. She ran out her door, buttoning it up and scowled.

"Mom! What the hell?" she shouted. Loki turned to the woman who looked like an older, less attractive version on Emily. Loki quickly reverted his attack position and fixed his towel.

"I didn't know you had… company?" her mother replied, looking Loki up and down in a distasteful way. He made a face. Only Emily was allowed to look at him like that.

"This is Loki, Mom." Emily said, gesturing to him. He bowed and reached for her mother's hand and pecked her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you, now I know where my little princess gets her beauty." He tried to be nice. Only, Emily's mother took it a little too well and she got right in Loki's face.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." She said.

"Sweet heart, why don't you go put your pants on?" Emily said. Loki looked to her and nodded, walking rather quickly to the bedroom. She watched after him and watched him close the door, because she kind of told him too, using her thoughts.

"Honey, he's cute." Her mother said.

"And he's mine." Emily spat.

"Alright, alright." Her mom backed off. "Now tell me. How are things?" her mother asked. Emily walked into the kitchen and her mom had already brewed the coffee. Emily quickly made a cup and sat at the table to enjoy it. Her body was rather sore from the previous night's events.

"Uhh… it's good." She said. Emily crosser her leg over the other and watched her mother take the only other seat across from her.

"How did you meet the cutie over there?" she asked. Emily sighed.

"I sort of saved his life, I guess?" Emily said. Loki walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Why yes, actually you did. I was just a little out of it and thought you to be taking advantage of me." Loki said, trying to be funny.

"Where are you from, Loki?" the mother asked. Loki looked to Emily, who nodded, now believing him that he was a god.

"I am Loki of Asgaurd." He said. He turned to lean down and whisper to Emily. "Darling, may I have my shirt back?" he asked. She put her coffee down and got up.

"Sure thing." She said, walking off to get dressed.

"Asgaurd?" Emily's mother asked.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"You're… not that god guy who tried to take over the world in New York are you?" the mother glared at him rather angrily. Loki blinked at her.

"I am a new man now." He replied.

"I KNEW IT!" she shouted. Loki just stood there, staring.

"I never kept it hidden. You're daughter just refused to believe me at first, when I had told her what I was." He said.

"Did you tell her what you did?" her mother asked.

"I have informed her I have done her people wrong in the past."

"But you never said what you did…" She glared.

"She did not ask me."

"You should have told her."

"I found no reason in it. I have vowed to start over." Loki's gaze flicked to the empty space beside her mother. He glanced at her mother and proceeded to walk past her. He heard Emily beckon him so he went to her. He opened the door and walked in to see Emily standing by her window, fully dressed.

"I didn't know she was coming…" Emily said softly.

"Is this bad?" Loki asked, joining her at her side. She flipped him his shirt and he pulled it on.

"She's going to do everything in her power to find out your secrets." Emily said, still staring out at the street below.

"She already knows what she needs to know about me." Loki frowned. Emily looked to him and gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have told you I have done your people wrong. Well she knows what it is I have done."

"What did you do?" Emily asked, turning her body to face him. He reached for her and touched her arm, rubbing his hand up and down her skin.

"I tried to rule your world… I have told you this." Loki said. Emily just stared at him. "And I have killed your people as well…" She continued to stare.

"How many?" she asked.

"Almost one hundred."

"And how long ago was this?" she asked.

"A year ago." He said. Emily looked to her door.

"If you must, you may leave. Or, I can leave." Loki felt something inside him feel like he'd been betrayed. Emily looked up at him then.

"I'm not going to leave." She said.

"Then I shall—"

"Loki, you're not leaving either." She said. Loki looked up to meet her gaze.

"You do not wish me away for what I have done?" he asked.

"What you did in the past, is in the past. I love you. And I'm not going to leave because you made a mistake a year ago." She said.

"It was a mistake. And if I would have found you all that time ago, I would have never done it." He said, "Especially with the knowledge you possess, I would have known it was okay for me to be adopted."

"That's why you did it?" she asked.

"I felt betrayed. I was to be rightful king of Asgaurd, but Thor got it."

"Because you thought it was because you were adopted."

"Yes."

"Loki," she started, he was looking out the window, but he averted his attention to her again. "Are you the older brother or is Thor?" She asked. Loki looked out the window again.

"Thor is older."

"The older brother always gets the thrown, regardless if he's adopted or not." Emily explained. Loki snapped his attention back to her.

"So you mean—"

"Regardless if you were adopted or not, if you were the older one, you'd be king first." Loki was finally beginning to understand.

"I see."

"Plus, if you were king, I wouldn't have gotten to meet you." Emily said, stepping close to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a deep kiss on him. He kissed her back and stepped forward to press her against the window.

"You are quite right." Loki said, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and propped herself up higher, kissing him more.

"Mm… Loki?" she whispered between kisses.

"Yes, my queen." He said.

"My mother is in the other room." She said. Loki looked to her, then back toward the door and sighed.

"Right…" he put her down gently and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "But now you know of what I have done, and clearly your mother does not like me one bit."

"Now that she knows who you are?"

"Now that she realizes who I am…" he said.

"Realizes?" she asked as they walked out to greet her mother again.

"You need to watch the news more honey…" her mother called from the kitchen. It's not like she heard them talking, it's that she heard the door open.

"You know I don't like the news because it's always so depressing." Emily said as she joined her mother at the table. Loki walked past them to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"Water is in the tap right?" Loki asked, silently. Emily nodded to him and he kissed her hair. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. The sink was right behind her so he could get a glass of water one-handed. They laced their fingers together and she held his on her shoulder.

"Emily, dear," Her mother started. "Can I talk to you outside?" she suggested to the hallway.

"I know what you're going to say, and you can save it. Loki is a different man now and he will continue living with me, for as long as he pleases." Emily said, tightening her grip on his hand. He was now facing them, he leaned against the counter, his left hand extended due to holding hers and his right holding the glass to his mouth as he slowly sips on his water. His gaze darted from Emily's mother, to the back of Emily's head.

"Sweat heart. I only want what's best for you." Her mother said. Loki felt offended by this comment and felt he should say something.

"May I ask your name?" Loki asked. Her mother looked to him and glared.

"It's Roslyn." Emily replied upon seeing her mother's face.

"Madam Roslyn, if it weren't for me—"

"If it weren't for him, mom, I'd have been murdered long ago." Emily interrupted. Loki smoothed his thumb over her hand.

"Right." He said, looking intently at her.

"What do you mean murdered?" Her mother shouted.

"He's saved me. twice. Mom, he's my hero." Emily pulled Loki against her and felt herself holding back tears. Loki had realized this and put his cup down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, cooing for her to 'calm down' and 'all will be alright'. She sniffed and a tear fell. Loki quickly swiped it up and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to return to bed, my little princess?" Loki asked. Emily nodded and Loki let her go, allowing her to walk back to her room. Her mother watched as Emily slowly made her way back to bed. "She has had a long night…" Loki said to Roslyn.

"I've seen that." She replied, referring to her finding them naked. Loki turned red.

"I meant before that. Mister Sebastian had intentions to harm her, I had to protect her." Loki replied.

"So what did you do?"

"I vowed to protect her at any cost. So forth I did." Was all Loki said before he added: "I do not mean to be rude Madam Roslyn, but since you do not like me very much, and your daughter has gone off to bed again, might I suggest you take your leave now?" Her mother stood up in a huff and proceeded to the door.

"I will stop you from being with her." Her mother threatened before she left. Loki walked to the door and locked it, walking back to the bedroom and crawling in beside Emily to join her in the majesty of sleep.

Loki stood in the doorway, waiting for Emily to finish grabbing what she needed. They decided to go back to the field. It had been about a week since Loki first met her and they were happy beyond content. Emily's idea was to go out and have a picnic at the spot they met. Loki liked her cooking, so he agreed. Emily had come around the corner from the kitchen with a large basket. Loki immediately took it from her and carried it the whole way, while they held hands. They would exchange loving glances and little kisses as they walked along.

"Hey Emily?" Loki said. Emily turned to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What's that over there?" Loki pointed to the sky. Emily looked and he let her hand go and snuck away. He hid behind a tree.

"I don't see anything…" she turned back and he was gone. "Loki?" she spun around, looking for him. She heard him let out a laugh. She turned toward the sound of his voice and ran toward it. She jumped in front of him behind the tree and he jumped. "Found you!" she shouted.

"No you didn't." he smiled at her.

"Yes I did?" she reached forward and his figure disappeared. Her hand snapped back to her person and she looked around confused. "Loki?" she shouted. She walked back to the spot they were previously and looked around. She sighed and walked on ahead to the hole in the field. She approached it and found that Loki was sitting on the edge of the hole, waiting for her to find him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"You found me!" he shouted, getting up and walking over to her. She gave him a look and smiled at him. Loki picked up the basket that was behind a tree and walked to a nice flat spot to sit.

"Can you lay out the blanket?" Emily asked. Loki pulled a blanket out of the basket and flipped it out so they could sit. Emily sat down on her knees and began unpacking the basket.

"What are these?" Loki picked up a container of strawberries.

"These are strawberries, my dear." Emily said, taking the container from him and opening it to take one out and eat it. Loki looked at it curiously. Emily saw his look and smiled. "You want one?" she asked.

"Alright." Emily took one from the container and held it to Loki.

"Open." She said. Loki blushed a little but opened his mouth. She smiled at him and put it in his mouth, and Loki bit down. He chewed it and made a face.

"It's good." He said.

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed him. Loki pulled her to him sat her on his lap. She turned herself the lean her back against him and leaned forward to grab them some sandwiches. "I would assume you're hungry?" She said. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"A little. But I would rather sit like this for a while." Loki said, kissing her ear. She giggled and threw her arms up and around his neck.

"I love you." She said to him.

"My existence would be for not, if I had not found you." Emily slid off his lap and turned to face him. She was sitting on her knees and staring at him, her eyes big and glassy.

"Loki?" she whispered, feeling her chest tighten. He looked to her confused. She touched his face, and kissed him with so much passion that they fell over and she was now on top of him. She pulled away and started crying in his neck.

"My Queen? Why are you crying?" Loki asked. Emily sat up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Loki sat up also and held her close to him.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

"What I say is truth, don't ever forget that." Loki ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her nose. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and held onto her. Just then the sound of thunder roared around them.

"Huh? It's not supposed to rain today?" Loki stiffened in a slight fear.

"We must go." Loki said, moving her off him and standing up.

"No no, it's fine, let's eat." She said, standing up with him.

"I would much rather go…" he said. She looked up at him and saw the fear on his face.

"Loki? Are you okay?"

"He's coming…"

"Who?" Loki was staring up at the sky.

"Thor."

"Your brother?" Loki stopped and looked down to Emily.

"Never mind. He's already here…" Loki said, and a few moments later, there was a loud crash and Loki fell to his butt. Emily got down with him and hugged him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, making him look to her.

"I'm just worried for you is all. He can be…. Rather brute." Loki said, caressing her face. She leaned into him and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said. She moved herself and lay down, placing her head on his lap, and using him as a pillow. He stared down on her and played with her hair.

"Brother!" A deep voice shouted from a few feet away from them. Loki looked up and Emily turned her head in the voice's direction. Loki looked away from his brother and down on Emily. She looked up at him and smiled, reaching her hand up to touch his face. He took her hand in his and kissed it. As they stared at each other, a shadow began to loom over them. They both looked up and saw a giant blonde standing with a red cape and hammer.

"Thor?" Loki said, lacing his fingers with hers and moved her hand away. Thor looked at the both of them and tilted his head in confusion.

"Brother, what is it you are doing with this human?" Thor asked. Loki looked away and scowled.

"I'm his girlfriend…" Emily said, noticing the tension in Loki's face. She stood up and held out her hand. Thor took it and shook her hand, still confused.

"Girlfriend? Brother I do not understand." Thor looked over Emily and to his younger brother. Loki stood up and walked to Emily's side. Emily looked up to him with love in her eyes and he looked down to her the same way. Thor stepped back and took Loki by the arm.

"Brother you must come home." Thor said. Loki's head shot up and he pulled away from Thor.

"No! You cannot take me!" He shouted in protest. Emily looked between them and became saddened.

"Loki, I am sorry for tossing you out, but you must come home. Earth is no place for us." Thor said.

"I refuse." Loki spat, walking away from Thor.

"LOKI!" Thor ran after him and took him by the arm.

"NO!" Emily shouted. They both turned to her and stopped what they were doing. "You can't take him away! You can't!" Emily shouted, running to throw herself in Loki's arms. Loki squeezed her close and felt himself being torn apart.

"He must come back to Asgaurd. He is a god and cannot stay here." Thor said.

"No! No, no, no!" Emily began to cry into Loki's shirt. Loki closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.

"Brother, you cannot take me from her. I have vowed to protect her!" Loki shouted. Thor looked to the ground and sighed.

"If you stay, brother, you will become human yourself." Thor said.

"I DON'T CARE! I am half human anyways! I must stay here with her!" Loki shouted.

"Loki…" Thor whispered. "Brother, it is time to go."

"No!" Emily tightened her grip on him and cried harder. Loki didn't know what to do. He knew Thor was going to take him anyways, and he can't kill Thor for he will have to leave anyways to be king.

"Thor, I am not leaving."

"You must."

"NO!"

"Loki, enough!" Thor grabbed Emily by her arm and pulled her away from Loki, who tried to go to her, but Thor held him back.

"Brother no!" Loki shouted, fighting against him.

"Say your goodbyes. We must be off." Thor said.

"I will not say goodbye, brother!" Loki shouted, trying his hardest to free himself, but Thor had him well restrained.

"Loki! Please, I love you!" Emily yelled, getting up to run to him. But Thor spun his hammer and they took off into the sky. "LOKI!" She held her hands out toward him. Loki looked away and tried to free himself again, but Thor would not let go.

"I love you too, my Queen." He said, as a stray tear made its way down his face and down through the sky. The tear traveled down and landed on Emily's face, where she fell to her knees and cried her heart out, for hours before her mother came to find her and take her home.

THE END


End file.
